Aishi
:"My name is Aishi the Mournful Blade and if you are another hunter come to claim my head, I suggest you turn around and walk away". :―Aishi Aishi the Mournful Blade was a lonely woman, well-skilled in double sword combat. She was also a criminal with a generous bounty on her head. All who tried to collect on the bounty failed. Biography Childhood :"The boy I loved turned to me and said "If we help him, he'll only tell the others what we've done. We have to let him go." something in his voice.... I believed him". :"What happened to the child?" :"That poor child was swept away in the current and was found dead down river days later. We never told anyone what we had done, but I could never forget". :―Aishi and the Player As a child, Aishi lived in a small village with a father as her only family. After her father died she cared for herself, but felt no sense of direction in her life. The local bully, a young Captain Sen, impressed Aishi with his skills as a natural leader with drive and direction. She became infatuated with him and enjoyed watching him torment the other children of the village. One day, Sen pushed a small boy into a fast moving river outside of town. When Aishi tried to help Sen's victim, Sen convinced her to stand down and the boy was swept down river. His body was found several days later and she kept Sen and her role in the boy's death a secret. Bounty of the Mournful Blade Aishi, known as the Mournful Blade because she took no pleasure in what she did, committed many crimes against the imperial government. During her life, she had been a wanted criminal, a bandit and a murderer. She confessed to having burned entire towns to the ground and to having led men to slaughter peasants in great numbers. A large bounty was placed on her head, but she killed those who tried to collect. Aishi had followed Sen's career from the day the boy drowned in the river. She came to the Imperial City and settled within the Black Leopard School planning on making Sen, now a Captain in the Imperial Army, pay for the drowned boy's life. :"Let's go write an ending to my tale". :―Aishi She tells the Player her story and how much of an effect it had on her. Aishi asks the Player to take her, pretending to be a subdued prisoner, to Captain Sen so that she may have retribution on him. After she kills Captain Sen, she asks the Player to grant her death. After the game, she is presumably in the Underworld with her father. Trivia *Aishi the Mournful Blade shares her character model with Ai Ling, Mistress Vo and Miss Chan. *A few followers will have something to say about Aishi the Mournful Blade after she stands up. Black Whirlwind has heard of Aishi and states "Whatever happens tales of her have earned my respect". Dawn Star will say "This woman has looked death in the eye and refused to blink. She is... Strong". Sky warns the Spirit monk "I would play no games with this woman if I were you". *Aishi is voiced by Jan Alexandra Smith Category: Jade Empire Category: Imperial City Category: People